Rory and Jess songs
by milosbaby
Summary: NOT a story just some song that i think would go good with rory and jess stories..plz let me know!


**Just some songs that I think would go great with Rory and Jess stories so if you use any of these songs let me know so I can read them! (sry I know its not a story but I really wanted to post this!)**

**The Reason **

I'm not a perfect person  
as many things I wish I didn't do  
but I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
and so I have to say before I go  
that I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
to change who I used to be  
a reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
it's something I must live with everyday  
and all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
and be the one who catches all your tears  
that's why I need you to hear

I've found a reason for me  
to change who I used to be  
a reason to start over new  
and the reason is you  
and the reason is you  
and the reason is you  
and the reason is you

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
and so I have to say before I go  
that I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
to change who I used to be  
a reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I've found a reason to show  
a side of me you didn't know  
a reason for all that I do  
and the reason is you

**Lips Of An Angel**

**Hinder**

Honey why you calling me so late

It's kinda hard to talk right now

Honey why you crying is everything okay

I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud

Well, my girl's in the next room

Sometimes I wish she was you

I guess we never really moved on

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name

It sounds so sweet

Coming from the lips of an angel

Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye

But girl you make it hard to be faithful

With the lips of an angel

It's funny that you're calling me tonight

And yes I dreamt of you too

And does he know you're talking to me

Will it start a fight

No I don't think she has a clue

Well my girl's in the next room

Sometimes I wish she was you

I guess we never really moved on

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name

It sounds so sweet

Coming from the lips of an angel

Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye

But girl you make it hard to be faithful

With the lips of an angel

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name

It sounds so sweet

Coming from the lips of an angel

Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye

But girl you make it hard to be faithful

With the lips of an angel

(And I never wanna say goodbye)

But girl you make it hard to be faithful

With the lips of an angel

Honey why you calling me so late

**Staind**

**Right Here**

I know I've been mistaken

But just give me a break and see the changes that I've made

I've got some imperfections

But how can you collect them all and throw them in my face

But you always find a way to keep me right here waiting

You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting

And if you chose to walk away I'd still be right here waiting

Searching for the things to say to keep you right here waiting

I hope you're not intending

To be so condescending it's as much as i can take

and you're so independent

you just refuse to bend so I keep bending till I break

But you always find a way to keep me right here waiting

You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting

And if you chose to walk away I'd still be right here waiting

Searching for the things to say to keep you right here waiting

I've made a commitment

I'm willing to bleed for you

I needed fulfillment

I found what I need in you

Why can't you just forgive me

I don't want to relive all the mistakes I've made along the way

But I always find a way to keep you right here waiting

I always find the words to say to keep you right here waiting

But you always find a way

To keep me right here waiting

You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting

And if I chose to walk away would you be right here waiting

Searching for the things to say to keep me right here waiting

**Crossfade**

**Cold**

Looking back at me I see

That I never really got it right

I never stopped to think of you

I'm always wrapped up in

Things I cannnot win

You are the antidote that gets me by

Something strong

Like a drug that gets me high

What I really meant to say

Is I'm sorry for the way I am

I never meant to be so cold to you

And I'm sorry about all the lies

Maybe in a different light

You could see me stand on my own again

Cause now i can see

You were the antidote that got me by

Something strong like a drug that got me high

I never meant to be so cold

I never really wanted you to see

The screwed up side of me that I keep

Locked inside of me so deep

It always seems to get to me

I never really wanted you to go

So many things you should have known

I guess for me theres just no hope

I never meant to be so cold

**"Meet You There"**

Now you're gone,  
I wonder why  
You left me here,  
I think about it on, and on,  
and on, and on, and on, again.  
I know you're never coming back,  
I hope that you can hear me,  
I'm waiting to hear from you..

Until i do,  
You're gone away,  
I'm left alone,  
A part of me is gone,  
And I'm not moving on,  
So wait for me,  
I know the day will come..

I'll meet you there,  
No matter where life takes me to,  
I'll meet you there,  
And even if I need you here,  
I'll meet you there.

I wish I could have told you,  
The things I kept inside,  
But now I guess its just too late.  
So many things remind me of you,  
I hope that you can hear me,  
I miss you,  
This is goodbye,  
One last time..

You're gone away,  
I'm left alone,  
A part of me is gone,  
And I'm not moving on,  
So wait for me,  
I know the day will come..

I'll meet you there,  
No matter where life takes me to,  
I'll meet you there,  
And even if I need you here,  
I'll meet you there,  
No matter where life takes me to,  
I'll meet you there,  
And even if I need you here,  
I'll meet you there.

I'll meet you there...

And where I go you'll be there with me,  
Forever you'll be right here with me..

I'll meet you there,  
No matter where life takes me to,  
I'll meet you there,  
And even if I need you here,  
I'll meet you there,  
No matter where life takes me..  
I'll meet you there,  
And even if I need you..  
I'll meet you there...

I'll meet you there...  
I'll meet you there..

**"I'd Do Anything"**

Another day is going by  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
But you're out there  
And I'm here waiting

And I wrote this letter in my head  
Cuz so many things were left unsaid  
But now you're gone  
And I can't think straight

This could be the one last chance  
To make you understand

I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you

Together we broke all the rules  
Dreaming of dropping out of school  
And leave this place  
To never come back

So now maybe after all these years  
If you miss me have no fear  
I'll be here  
I'll be waiting

This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
And I just can't let you leave me once again

I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything   
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you

I close my eyes  
And all I see is you  
I close my eyes  
I try to sleep  
I can't forget you  
Nanana (...)  
And I'd do anything for you  
Nanana (...)

I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you

I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
There's nothing I won't do  
I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you

Just some songs that I thought wouls go good with any rory and Jess stories if anyone writes any let me know.


End file.
